legends_of_altmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Delyin Adlam
"Never s-s-s-seen anything like it. She's a damn monkey that one. You ever seen a monkey?" --Marco DeWitt on his navigator Delyin Adlam, affectionately called Dely or usually simply Del is a minor supporting character in the continuing Legends of Altmar campaign. Delyin is Gibaltan sailor who helped Alia sail to Vice and assisted her on her adventures on the high seas. Biography Delyin lived in a village halfway between Gibalt and Aelswell, when she was of age her father married her off to a man named Horace Wilboar in exchange for a cow and two pouches of silver. Horace was a cruel and violent man who regularly beat and abused Delyin. He was known around town for carousing, adultery, and starting fights. Finally having enough of years of abuse, she murdered her husband by stabbing him to death while he slept. While the usual punishment for murder in Gibalt is death, the townsfolk were happy to be rid of the menace and as such reduced her sentence to cutting out her left eye. She traveled to Gibalt to find work on the docks and joined several crews trading in and out of Gibalt harbour before joining the crew of the Shady Goat under Marco DeWitt, impressing the captain with her athletic and acrobatic abilities. ''Bad Tidings'' Delyin first met Alia Ashfeld when the latter came aboard the Shady Goat as a passenger. When the ship traveled through Mongundr, the magical mist, Delyin was affected by it, losing control of her senses, struck by some terrible vision. After Alia snapped her out of it, she assisted the knight in defeating the Viking raiders that were attacking the ship. When the Glacial Kraken attacked shortly after, Delyin was grabbed by a tentacle, but was saved by Alia who cut the tentacle, releasing her. After the crew stopped on the ice floes in the North Sea, she went with Alia to explore the outcropping they had settled on and the ice cavern nearby. After hopelessly attempting to flirt with Alia, the two entered the cavern where they found a white dragon encased in ice, much to Delyin's horror and shock. After helping Alia read a Norlander inscription on a strange ring, the two returned to camp where Roberto made fun of her. The next morning, when Alia was attacked by Fabi, Delyin rushed to her aid, gravely wounding Fabi in the leg with a knife. While she suggested they kill Fabi to save themselves the hassle, she did not protest when Alia decided to spare him. She then assisted Marco with repairing the ship. When the crew arrived in Gibalt harbour, she told Alia of her experiences with Gibalt and the war. When Marco agreed to travel to Vice for Alia, she was overjoyed. She gave Alia a hug goodbye when they arrived in Vice. Personality Delyin is a very independent, and driven woman. She has somewhat of a short fuse and is quick to lash out if angered. Like many Gibaltans, Delyin is no stranger to violence. A killer herself, she has no issues taking a life if she feels it is necessary or perhaps even convenient. She can be quite ruthless when the situation necessitates it, though those who get close to her know her more lighthearted side. When around people she trusts she tends act more carefree and good-spirited, and though she is wary of new people, she trusts surprisingly easily. Delyin is a lesbian. She has a natural distrust of men due to her father trading her away for very little and her husband beating and abusing her for many years. Around women she is attracted to, she tends to act more feminine and flirtatious, in contrast to the darker side of her personality she typically shows towards strangers. Relationships Marco DeWitt Delyin has a great respect for Marco as a leader and considers him a good friend as well. While Delyin typically floated around from ship to ship, once she joined Marco's crew, she stayed and has served under him ever since. Marco admires her athletic ability and her tenacity and considers her a valuable crew member. She looks to him as somewhat of a father figure despite them being roughly the same age. Roberto Rylan While Delyin typically distrusts men, she makes an exception for Roberto whom she considers the closest thing she has to a best friend. They came to trust each other and gain a mutual respect after a year of serving together under Captain Marco. They also like to make fun of and playfully insult each other. Delyin insists she can beat Roberto in a fight. Alia Ashfeld Delyin fell hopelessly in love with Alia after the knight saved her from a glacial kraken. In the weeks they spent together they became very good friends, both sharing a distrust of men, and a free lifestyle. During their travels, Delyin flirted with Alia relentlessly, though if the knight shared an attraction, she kept it to herself. In either case, Delyin considers Alia very dear to her. Barry Boldwater Delyin hated Barry as her shipmate constantly harassed and demeaned her, usually in private outside the hearing of other crewmembers. While his simple nature made others take pity on him, Delyin on several occasions has threatened to kill him for touching her. She shed no tears at the loss of Barry to Viking raid. Appearances *Threat From Beyond **Forbidden Knowledge *Bad Tidings **Revelations Trivia *Delyin is the second LGBT character introduced in the game, after Jon Goren. *All of Delyin's personality traits were improvised on the spot. She does not appear in any notes for the chapters she appears in. *Delyin has more lines than any other NPC in the 'Alia Alone' section of Revelations. Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Gibaltan Characters Category:LGBT Characters